


ride up or shut up | jaeyong+taeten

by jisol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisol/pseuds/jisol
Summary: jaehyun & taeyong are boyfriends, they're slowly drifting off as they meet someone new. but in reality, they're just in love with the breathtaking model that is ten.





	ride up or shut up | jaeyong+taeten

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to @/tysith on twitter

"I have another set of interviews for you this week," Taeyong began as he scans through the document in his hands, flipping his way through the pages as he checks for any detail that he had missed, "I prepared cue cards for you to memorize, you don't have to read them if you're confident." Taeyong continues rambling on about the interview as Ten carefully listens to him. Ten is a rookie model yet he is one of the most anticipated models in the industry. Taeyong was assigned to become his manager and he thinks he's living up to his title.

Ten tugs on his pants, pulling them up to prevent them from sliding down from too much movement. All of this was too overwhelming for Ten. If he were honest, he was nervous. He may act tough but the reason why is because of his manager, Taeyong. He knows it's his job to cheer him on but he thinks, _what would he ever do without him_?

Both boys are on their way to Ten's first photoshoot. The ride was awfully silent, until it was interrupted by a sudden ring of Taeyong's phone. The redhead pulls his phone out only to be greeted by a text message from his boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun.

**Jaehyun:** I miss you! Hope you're doing alright today.

He smiles at the sight, Taeyong really loves his boyfriend. It's a part of his routine to receive a motivational message from Jaehyun, he finds it adorable, quite childish but still. Taeyong lightly taps on the phone's keyboard, typing out a response.

**Taeyong:** Miss you too, see you soon.

They barely see each other because of tight schedules but even though, they still try to make it work.

Ten hopped out of the car, shivering from the sudden hush of the wind blowing toward his direction. "Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Taeyong wraps his arms around him, leading Ten as they made their way inside the venue.

"Ah, Lee! It's such a long time since I've seen you!" Taeyong was warmly greeted by a familiar face, Nakamoto Yuta. "Yuta! I didn't know you worked for Dazed," Taeyong chuckled as he pulled Yuta into an embrace. "And I see that you have another client for us," Yuta spoke, his accent giving him a hard time to speak. "Hello, I am Ten." Ten greeted as he bowed in front of him to show politeness. "Nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you," Yuta bowed in response, Taeyong smiles as Ten was already making acquaintances with people he meets. "Well, that's Taeyong's impact."

As Ten was doing poses for the shoot, Taeyong can't help but look at him and his features. Ten was flawless, everyone would agree. The structure of his face is well sculpted, his dark brown eyes were sharp but also round, his hair was slightly disheveled and his slim, honey dipped skin, it made Taeyong's stomach knot.

"Let's wrap up," Yuta said as he snaps his fingers two times, a sign for his assistants to help him clean the area. Ten stood from the stool that he was sitting on, wiping the sweat that was trickling down his forehead with a towel. He feels a hand tap his shoulder, "You're going to make it big, Ten." Yuta flashes a smile as he says this. Yuta was known for his smile, it's so bright that you couldn't resist but smile as well, and that's exactly what Ten did.

* * *

Taeyong was tired, his hands occupied with paperwork, mostly from agencies and companies wanting Ten to sponsor them. He arrives at his apartment, his eyes barely open from the exhaustion that traveled throughout his body. He collapsed onto the couch on his living room. "Love, is that you?" A voice from Taeyong's bedroom was heard. A grumpy groan left Taeyong's lips.

"I'm tired, Jaehyun, leave me alone," was all Taeyong could say. Jaehyun felt a needle poke his heart from Taeyong's cold reply. "We could cuddle if you want?" Jaehyun suggested. He had always been a needy person. Normally, Taeyong would give in but he was not in the mood to. "No," Taeyong shook his head as he turned his body to the other side of the couch. Jaehyun frowns.

As soon as Jaehyun dozed off trying to catch Taeyong's attention, the redhead sat up and stretched his arms. He bent down to reach for his laptop, it was time for work, _again_.

He spent his night doing research on the companies that wanted Ten to promote them, reputation is important for a rising model, too. He wanted to make sure that Ten works with companies that are not problematic, he wants his reputation unstained. It would be burdensome if he ran into a scandal. Taeyong sighs. He sends e-mails to those he wants Ten to work with.

Hours had gone by before Taeyong finally surrendered to his exhaustion and went to sleep. He was content with what his life is right now. He has a supportive boyfriend, a job that he's proud of having and.. Ten. He doesn't really know what Ten is to him. He barely knows anything about him. Taeyong only knows his name, his age, and where he's from but after that? He stays in the dark.

* * *

Jaehyun woke up to an empty couch, no sign of Taeyong. "He must have left without telling me again," He thought. These days he'd been feeling a little distant from his boyfriend, especially since he started working for another model. They've been exclusively dating for 2 years and counting but Taeyong never really told anyone about them. It was as if he was denying their relationship. That, or he's just overthinking. Jaehyun is never the type to overthink things, he's always the mature one. He's an independent and collected person and it's one of the reasons why Taeyong dated him in the first place.

While Taeyong is on his way to Ten's apartment complex, he wanted to apologize to his lover for being so hard on him last night. But there's a part of him that he didn't want to. He does not have a particular reason why, he just didn't feel like apologizing.

Ten's eyes fluttered open as he got startled from the sudden knock on his door, "Who is it?" He asks in a stern yet sleepy voice. "It's Taeyong. Can I come in?" The boy responded from the other side. "Yeah," Ten yelled loud enough for Taeyong to hear. The door opened to reveal a well dressed Taeyong, he wore a loose men's blouse tucked between his cuffed jeans. Ten's jaw dropped at the sight. He was sure that he wasn't straight but he thought, "Damn, this confirms it."

"We have a long day ahead of us," Ten sprung up from his position, he knows he needs to be focused when it comes to work. Taeyong pulled a notebook from his bag, flipping through his notes, "We're meeting your makeup artist and fashion designer today," He reads, "You're going to have an interview with Johnny by noon," Ten blinks at the his statement and he thought, "Johnny? As in, _the_ Johnny Seo?" "And finally, you're going to have dinner with me and Jaehyun tonight."

Ten rushed to the bathroom from excitement that he's going to meet a lot of people today, especially his favorite talk show host, Seo Youngho but mostly known under the alias, Johnny.

* * *

**Taeyong:** You're meeting Ten tonight, get ready for dinner, ok?

**Jaehyun:** Ten? As in your model?

**Taeyong:** Yeah, I feel like it's time for you to meet him.

**Jaehyun:** Um, ok? See you tonight then love.

Jaehyun grumbled under his breath, he really didn't want to meet that boy. He feels like he's the reason why their relationship is slowly crumbling. And he's sure Taeyong's aware of it.

**Taeyong:** Please show that you're interested in meeting him.

And with that text, he's caught red handed.

Taeyong, on the other hand, has been very calm with this situation. He loves Jaehyun, he knows he does. There's just something about Ten that drew him in. He's irresistible. He got himself attached to this boy and he's about his age as well. The only thing that's stopping him from crushing on Ten is the negative press he's going to receive. "But, it's not a bad thing to fall, right?" Taeyong thought, he shook his head in attempt to disagree. He has a boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun is his boyfriend. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Hello, we're here to meet Lee Donghyuck," Taeyong greets the guard. The guard gave him a glance and immediately recognized him and Ten. "Right away, sir."

The guard lead the way to Donghyuck's office. Lee Donghyuck is a makeup artist under the same agency Taeyong and Ten are currently working for. He's one of the highest paid makeup artists and he's creative with his clients. While they walk toward Hyuck's office, Taeyong was talking to Ten about how he practically raised Donghyuck and how they're brothers.

The door was opened by the guard, the two boys walk inside the brightly lit room. It was as he thought, Donghyuck's room is a little bland but the design matched him well, he's quite a simple person with simple desires. "Taeyong hyung!" Donghyuck greeted as he ran toward the older with a hug. "And I suppose you're Ten hyung?" The teen pointed to Ten who had been awkwardly silent the whole time. He nodded his head to show agreement. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lee Donghyuck, your makeup artist," Hyuck extended his arm, gesturing him to receive the handshake.

The three were killing time by going through some ground rules as they wait for Ten's fashion designer to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late," A tall boy with a soft voice entered the room, he hesitated as he feels all eyes are on him. "Ten, this is Jungwoo," Taeyong said as he smiled at Jungwoo. "Ah, hyung! You didn't tell me I'm styling for Ten!" Jungwoo squeals, "Hey, what did I say about honorifics?" Taeyong's voice switched from a soft and caring one to an intimidating one. It made Jungwoo pout, "Sorry, I was just taken aback," Jungwoo was flustered while Donghyuck laughed at him for being a wreck.

"How's Yukhei?" Taeyong asks. Whenever a person would mention Yukhei, Jungwoo would either get really enlightened or upset. He really wanted their relationship to be kept from the public but it seems that you can't really do that if you're a famous artist. "We're fine, hyung, how about you and Jaehyun hyung?" Jungwoo shot back. Taeyong didn't expect that Jungwoo would snap right back at him and it made him look at Ten who happen to be looking at him with wide eyes. Taeyong rubs it off and boldly says, "We're doing great." Except, they're not.

Ten fell silent, he was really beginning to crush on Taeyong. He was so stupid for thinking that he'd have a chance, for getting his hopes up just for it to be dragged back down. They have only been working for two months and Ten's already feeling as if his heart has been crushed by a truck. He sighs.

* * *

"Please dress appropriately," Taeyong politely demands as he holds his phone close to his ear, "I know, you don't have to tell me twice, Yong." Jaehyun responds in an irritated tone, "You never call me Yong," Taeyong pointed out, "Maybe if you weren't so dumb you'd actually notice why," Jaehyun shrugs his shoulders at the other end of the call as slides his hands through the sleeves of his suit. "You don't have to be so rude about it," Taeyong pushes, "I am _not_ having this conversation with you on the phone right now," "Then we're never going to talk about it."

He regretted saying that, he regretted it. He wanted to say sorry but out of sheer embarrassment, he immediately dropped the call.

"What was that about?" Ten asked, Taeyong let a smile form on his lips just to reassure him that everything's going to be fine.

Jaehyun arrived after a few minutes, he pulled the chair next to Taeyong and sat next to him. When he looked up from adjusting his seat, he saw Ten. He was beautiful. He had the same **exact** reaction when Taeyong studied Ten's features. Ten was also examining the boy before him. Jaehyun has a sharp jawline that made him look twice as attractive as he already was, his cheekbones aligned perfectly too. His hair was parted to the side. If Ten wasn't mesmerized by Taeyong, he's definitely mesmerized by Jaehyun. Is it possible to be attracted to two guys?

"Ten, this is my boyfriend, Jaehyun," Taeyong said, Jaehyun was shocked that he had introduced him as his _boyfriend_ , he almost never does. "Nice to meet you, Ten." Jaehyun smiles, "Nice to meet you too, Jaehyun."

It's going to be a rough week for Ten.


End file.
